


A Form Far From Foul

by MegaTank



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: For almost as long as she can remember, Anna Nomic has been plagued with a strange rash on her back, forcing her to take strange treatments and stunting her social life. On the cusp of adulthood, Anna decides she can take no more of her sister’s unexplained demands. Only she can’t quite bring herself to leave until she finds a way into her sister’s room, discovering the extraordinary truth behind her condition that she can't quite remember, and what Elsa is hiding from her.





	1. What Lays Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roku-jō no Heya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850253) by [JessicaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaX/pseuds/JessicaX). 



> WARNING: HERE BE TENTACLES, GOING IN ALL THE NAUGHTY PLACES. 
> 
> A thanks to JessicaX and her fic (see above), showing what exactly might be possible with our favourite snow sisters. Here's my take on the, ahem, idea. Maybe once day it will be the other tentacle fic. No other prompt required, I'm just "out there" like that.
> 
> Enjoy, if that's your kind of thing!

If you asked Anna Nomic to describe her life as succinctly as possible, she would most likely call it a “bumpy road”.

 

She would always try to focus on the good, which came abundantly enough. For as long as Anna could remember, she had lived in a picturesque suburban home by the beach side, with pure white walls and a slate roof that always managed to look pristine. It was rare that Anna didn’t get something she asked for, within reason of course (getting her own castle would have to wait). Her parents and especially her sister Elsa cared for her through thick and thin. She even had a few friends that had managed to stick by her throughout all the ‘difficulties’. Which unfortunately lead her to the bad.

 

For one other _thing_ also plagued Anna for as long as she could remember. Some kind of strange growth had been attached to her middle-back for what seemed to be her entire childhood. After all that time though, Anna couldn’t even be certain what it _was_ . Some kind of bad rash? No, those went away over time. An _infection_? Those got worse over time. This one just stayed steady, seemed only to slowly expand along with Anna herself.

 

It was quite fortunate that for Anna that it was difficult to see. Because it was damn difficult to _look at_ . Most of the time, it was a mess of rough, coarse brown and red. There was even the occasional time there looked to be green boils growing outward. The first time Anna found one, she became convinced that it was _alive_. It took a good few weeks for her family to calm her down and assure her they could get through this.

 

To their credit, her parents were steadfastly understanding of the difficulties Anna faced. Except, as Anna started to notice later on, in explaining the nature of Anna’s "illness". She could only remember visiting a doctor about her condition once. As they left, neither mum or dad would tell her the diagnosis. Only that everything would be fine. That, and she needed to take special medicine once a week. Anna did not care for the unsavoury pills and liquids at the best of times, but this stuff in particular tasted as though it was scooped out of the bottom of a pond.

 

The worst part was without a doubt this endless need for them to keep Anna at arm’s length. The only time Anna was allowed out of sight for more than an hour was to attend school, after which it was a journey straight home. No leaving to hang out with her friends, and definitely no sleepovers, even at her own house. Hell, she couldn’t even remember them going on a family trip for more than a day, let alone leaving the country.

 

By all rights, this _should_ have gotten under Anna’s skin sooner or later. Especially as she got older, and her questions, no matter how persistent, were deflected.  It got just that much harder for them each time Anna asked. Each time she was forced to swallow that _vile_ liquid. Anna was getting older. All she wanted was the truth. Was that so much to ask? It seemed only a matter of time. _Surely_ her parents would open up.

 

Only they never got a chance. It should have been a warm summer’s evening like any other. With Elsa reaching adulthood, their parents were finally able to enjoy some time with each other. A nice, romantic cruise. Only a few days. Those words haunting Anna’s mind as they found out their parents would never return. Whatever secrets they might have been keeping, they took to their graves.

 

This left the two sisters with a house too large for just the two of them, and far too expensive to sustain for more than a year or so without a reliable source of income. Having reached the age of majority, Elsa took it into her own hands to relocate both of them across the country. Much nearer to where Elsa planned to begin her higher education. Not to mention away from the endless sea. Both of them seemed to quietly agree that they needed as few reminders as possible while the grief was still fresh.

 

It would have been nice if life simply went on in their new, more modest home. Anna had accepted transferring to a new school, while Elsa sunk her teeth into her degree in architecture. While Anna tried to keep pushing forward with a smile on her face, settling into a new place is never easy, especially with a unique condition. Children can be cruel enough, but teenagers seem to push the limits of how petty and vindictive someone can be. Sure, Anna could conceal the growth, but not the curfew she could no longer bring herself to break. That meant none of the good parties. Not to mention one or two rumours started to circulate.

 

Anna refused to let it get to her. Literally. When that would result the thing on her back would start to get especially uncomfortable. When asked about it, Elsa eventually came up with the idea that it was most likely stress. With that, she would once again give Anna the encouraging words her parents used to. They were still in this together. Weren’t they?

 

 _That look_ . The same guilty, distant look Anna noticed from her parents. Elsa started to show it as well. She might have been a little better at hiding it, but it wasn’t quite enough. There was no way of knowing if she knew as much as their mother and father, but she clearly knew _something_ . There could be no doubt. Each evasion became slightly harder than the last. Slightly more painful. Even after all this, was Anna not _worth_ the truth to her?

 

Instead of healing the deep wounds, time only served to drive them further apart. There was no shouting or even what could be called rudeness, just this small gulf between them. Elsa spent more and more time locked away in her room. Deep down, Anna understood. Or at least, she really _wanted_ to. Elsa was on course complete her degree with the highest possible honours, something that required all the undivided attention it could get. Yet, that must have left her with _some_ free time. If she did have any, there was none to spare for Anna, save to make sure she was still taking her “medicine”. Any other time, Elsa was headed straight to her room, always with a rather bulky bag of books. There were even times when Anna could see a strange, flickering blue light from under Elsa’s door. No noises, just the light.

 

Anna would always end up shaking her head. She couldn’t let the stress get to her again. Maybe one of her old friends would be online tonight. It wasn’t as though she had much else to do.

 

This all came to a head when Anna’s final year of school began to draw to a close, and it came her turn to apply for college. Anna found plenty of places where she could study psychology. A chance to finally move away, spread her wings and breathe for once. Show Elsa she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Maybe some distance from each other would help them heal the undeniable rift between them. Go back to just being sisters. Anna would like that.

 

So _of course_ , Elsa was having none of that. When she brought it up over dinner, Elsa kept _gently_ suggesting that Anna choose a place closer to home. Even if she didn’t say it, it was obvious that Elsa didn’t want Anna moving away.

 

“Why don’t you want me choosing where I go? _You_ got to choose, didn’t you?” Anna asked, pushing back the brochure she was given.

 

Elsa sighed, apparently unmoved. “I needed all the resources and help to get a good enough degree. Besides, we needed to move at the time anyway.” Elsa shook her head. “We still have money to consider as well. At least until I can get a steady job.”

 

Anna seethed. _Excuses_ . “Oh, so you need top of the line. But when it comes to _my_ turn, we have to pinch pennies? It’s not like I’m smart enough to get a _good_ degree, is it? I can just go to any old shack that calls itself a college. Just as long as you can have me at arm’s length!” That wasn’t Anna. Yet it all came out anyway. Maybe it was thirteen years of being told to just _trust_ her family when they couldn’t even do the same for me.

 

“Anna, that’s not-” Elsa started to stammer. “What if you condition gets worse?”

 

“Stop treating me like I’m going to _explode_ !” Anna thundered. “All this time. All these years and nothing has happened. _Nothing_ ! Maybe if you just _told_ me what the deal is with this rash, or growth, or infection, or _whatever_ . But no! Just look away, run back to you room once you’ve made me drink my liquid crap.” Anna could feel her eyes welling up. “This _isn’t fair_. Just tell me the truth, Elsa! I won’t get mad at you, I promise. Maybe I can help.”

 

“I can’t do that, Anna.” There was a clear mask of cold authority over those words. “I- I just _can’t_.”

 

“ _What did I ever do to you_?” Anna bolted up fast enough to knock her chair down, before storming off. She was far too furious to continue. At both of them.

 

Anna let herself fall face-first onto her bed. Her brass, double bed. Whenever she would get mad, Anna would remind herself of all the nice things she still had. The desk fitted with her own computer. The closet full of almost all the clothes she’d ever asked for. The computer sitting on the desk. There were even a couple of games consoles she couldn’t remember the last time she’d played. They’d even managed to add the vibrant green floral wallpaper Anna wanted.

 

It was becoming all too clear now that this was little more than a gilded cage for her. For whatever reason, her parents and now Elsa were obsessed with keeping her close her _whole_ life. All over some kind of _growth_ on her back, which Anna could barely count the number of things she knew about for sure on one hand.

 

Was it wrong of Anna to explode at Elsa like that? There was probably going to come a point where she couldn’t hold her anger back. Did Elsa really not trust her? Maybe there was some kind of promise she had made with her parents before- _before_ -

 

“Fuck!” Anna felt so confused. Why did her family unconditionally love her for everything except this one, _stupid_ thing? If it wasn’t for this one little health problem everything would be fine. There would be no need to coddle her or make her drink that vile concoction. She could have friends like a normal person. More importantly, her and Elsa could be _family_ like normal people. How did Anna even _get_ the thing on her back to begin with? She could remember all the way back about the age of five, when she was sure it was there. Then- _then_.

 

 _Gah_ . Anna clutched her forehead. Why couldn’t she _remember_ ? Was there something _Anna_ had done? Was this all her fault? That would certainly explain the paranoia that her family treated her with. Though it left the question of _what_ was wrong with her wide open. Not something that could infect anyone else, Anna knew that much. Stranger still, it wasn’t something any kind of doctor could help with. If Anna had once thought of cutting the growth off, then Elsa and her parents must have done as well. The more she tried to think this through, the less sense it ending up making.

 

All the while, another, darker thought crept through the back of Anna’s mind. Always whispering back to her the moment her thoughts hit another dead end:

 

 _Run away_.

 

It wasn’t too hard to push back against. Even to Anna, it was a _stupid_ idea. She had practically nothing in the way of money. Thanks to her rather stunted social life, there was nowhere for her to go, either. Not to mention the effect it would have on Elsa. Deep down, Elsa _must_ have loved her still. They only had each other. It was easy to forget Elsa lost her parents as well sometimes.

 

Somewhere in the storm of emotions and confusion, a plan was starting to form, with the help of one or two other pieces of information. First of all, Anna’s eighteenth birthday was barely a couple of weeks away. If nothing else, she wouldn’t simply be a runaway child any longer. More importantly, their parents left their money to _both_ of them. Elsa was the only one old enough to access it. With one _modest_ withdrawal, Anna could find somewhere cheap to lay low for a night or two. Not too long. Just long enough that Elsa wouldn’t take Anna’s presence for granted any longer.

 

Anna would an adult soon. She would be damned if Elsa wasn’t going to _treat_ her like one. Even if she had to play a little dirty.

 

* * *

 

The plan quietly continued for the proceeding days. Even if that plan mostly consisted of Anna waiting for things to fall into place. The more _normal_ everything seemed, the less likely Elsa was to realise something was up. If anything, it was _Elsa_ who seemed rather suspicious as the days wore on; she didn’t seem to hold Anna’s outburst against her. In fact, she didn’t seem to acknowledge it once. For a fleeting moment, Anna’s plan was that much more difficult to justify. Things quickly returned to the status quo, with Elsa retreating back to her room more than ever. Perhaps she didn’t have the _time_ to get angry now.

 

As the days drew ever closer, Anna’s nerves frayed a little more with each day, and her certainty about her plan continued to wane. She wanted something- _anything_ from Elsa that could give her an excuse to turn back. Forget about all of this.

 

None came.

 

With a heavy, yet still divided heart, Anna devised a new plan. One almost definitely more desperate and foolhardy than the last. She was going to sneak into Elsa’s room. Ever since they moved together, the door to Elsa’s room was kept under lock and key. That wasn’t normal for family members. Was it? The _must_ have been something that revealed the truth, even when Elsa refused to. Whether she was keeping something from Anna for her own benefit or trying to protect Anna from some terrible truth, Anna only wanted to _know_.

 

Since their apartment was on the fourth floor, the door was the only remaining option. That meant Anna would need some way past the lock. Picking the lock was out of the question. Anna would just have to think on her feet for this one.

 

Once again, the sisters sat together quietly around the corner from each other at the dinner table. This was it. _The big day_ . There were a few other things Anna had put into place, but most importantly she successfully withdrew the money. There was quite a lot more left there than Anna imagined. _We still have money to consider_ indeed. Anna could have studied at the same place as Elsa if she could just scrape together the course credits. Not that Anna could bring it up. Maybe something to consider for her long-distance call.

 

Right now, Anna’s least favourite part of the week sat in front of her. Why wasn’t there anything she could do about it up to now? Her family had insisted she wasn’t allowed to have it sweetened. No amount of thirst or even spicy food could make it taste anything resembling good. Just something she _had_ to do. What was this supposed medicine even for, anyway? As usual, her family explained it was for her _condition_ , but quickly side-stepped away from explaining what her condition was, or how drinking this helped.

 

 _Here goes_ . Taking one quick glance at Elsa, Anna picked up the bottle and threw the whole thing back as fast as she could. Even as an adult, holding the medicine in her mouth for more than a couple of seconds was more than her gag reflex could handle. With a slightly overblown shudder, she knocked the glass vial on the table. Elsa continued to eat as usual. _She’d done it_.

 

“Oh, Anna?” Anna suddenly froze, turning slowly to Elsa. “Could you help me out with something later? I need to take a bath, I’ll be back in an hour or so.”

 

Anna took a shallow breath. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” _What_ ? That was it? How many eighteenth birthdays did Anna get to have? Not even so much as a _happy birthday_ ? Even after things got more difficult between them, Elsa _never_ forgot. Apparently, if anything, this was a day to ask a favour from Anna.

 

 _Stay strong, Anna_ . This might have been an icicle to the heart, but at the same time it was a golden opportunity. A bath meant Elsa would be out of her room for a few minutes at least. Now the only thing to worry about was that damned _door_.

 

Anna finished dealing with the dishes and the medicine bottle just in time as she started to hear the sound of rushing water. Moving quickly but carefully down the hall, Anna saw the open bathroom door, along with a moving flicking back and forth. More importantly, the door to Elsa’s room was ever so slightly ajar.

 

 _Not yet_. This only had to fail once, then Elsa would be far more cautious. Her sister would be back in about a minute or so to properly get ready for her bath. Anna briefly considered the possibility of slipping inside and hiding somewhere until she had more time to search. Too risky. There was too much Anna simply didn’t know. All she could be sure about was the door itself. Anna reached into her pocket. This would take some fine handiwork.

 

One minute, down to the second. Just enough time not only to pull away, but act natural. Anna crossed paths with her sister as she slipped into her own room, having to remind herself how to walk like a normal person. This could still go _very_ wrong. Elsa was probably focused on bathing right now, but she could still happen to notice. She waited, and waited. It seems her fears didn’t come to pass.

 

 _Click_. The echo of the bathroom door shook Anna up. She was starting to shake. There was an uneasy feeling, which the growth wasn’t helping much with. If she didn’t know better, she would swear it could feel her tension. It was about a minute before Anna could get up. Elsa wasn’t the kind of person to go back for something she’d forgotten, but you could never be too sure.

 

There it stood. The door between Anna and what she could only hope was the truth. She couldn’t hesitate. She _knew_ she couldn’t hesitate. Yet, here she stood. No noise from the bathroom. Time was wasting. Anna grabbed the handle, and prayed.

 

There! The door came open. It worked. A rather simple trick, really. Rather than using a separate bolt to stop the door from opening, the lock stopped the door handle from turning. So, the simplest thing to do was place tape over the lock that was in place in just the right way. Too much, and the door wouldn’t click shut. Too little, and the it wouldn’t open regardless, and the whole effort would be wasted. Not bad, considering Anna only had one shot.

 

Anna slipped through the door, pushing it closed and fumbling around for the light switch. Really, she should have taken a light of her own. If Elsa happened to see light coming from under the door-

 

 _Not the time_ ! With a few precious seconds wasted, Anna located the switch. The room was quite a bit to take in, even though it was only a small fraction larger than Anna’s The walls were painted a cool blue, just a hint brighter than navy. If that was Elsa’s choice, she must have done all the work herself. There was a large double bed and wardrobe both made from darkened wood. No surprise there. What did catch Anna’s attention was the black desk built into the corner. It was _engulfed_ in all kinds of books and papers. There were a number of printed documents and paperback textbooks, which were to be expected. Then there were what looked to be ancient tomes, and what looked like parchment. What was Elsa even studying? Renaissance style buildings? When Anna risked a look down, that was when her heart stopped.

 

A _summoning circle_ . At least, that was what she thought it was called. Chalked onto the floor in pure white against the almost black floor. How had Anna not noticed? More importantly, _what the hell was Elsa doing_ ? On closer inspection, the circle was just large enough for Anna to stand inside, and was a pair of circles with a number of bizarre symbols between them. Anna stomach started to lurch, and not because her dinner was disagreeing with her. Several ideas about Elsa’s intentions surfaced, all of which were far too- _heinous_ to be believed. This can’t have been what she wanted of Anna later, could it?  She needed something conclusive.

 

Buried underneath the mass of literature there was a monitor on the desk. Anna switched it on. Password locked. No dice. Apparently the locked door wasn’t enough. There was no time to guess what password Elsa might use, either. Her only chance now was to find something written down. Something that could stop raising questions and start answering them. The thick, deep red tome on the floor looked promising. Even more so when the circle on the cover matched the one etched onto the floor exactly. Handling the cover with the utmost of care, Anna looked at the first page covered in text. It was definitely written in English, but difficult to make out. Nine years ago, Anna was terrible with cursive. Now, well, she was still terrible. Slowly, the words started to make sense.

 

_To truly understand the dynamics of extraplanar beings, one must discard any previous notions of thought and form. Mind, and matter-_

 

Anna scratched her head. _What the what_? Reading this was already difficult enough. Understanding it was another thing entirely. Would there be anything Anna could take without Elsa noticing? It was only a matter of time before-

 

“Anna.” She froze, like a deer in the headlights. Elsa stood at the door, just a simple bath towel to protect her modesty, and a small piece of tape on her left hand. “Did you really think you could use the trick _I_ taught you?”

 

There was nothing Anna could say, which was just as well considered her brain appeared to have encountered an error. In the end, it was somehow _her_ that ended up being caught with the smoking gun, not Elsa. Anna stepped back, clutching her arms, until she bumped into the desk. “I- _I_ -”

 

Elsa sighed. “It started when I got a call from the bank about some unusual activity. It didn’t take me long to remember that you had access now. I _knew_ I needed to keep a close eye and what you were doing from then on.” Elsa gave a rather coarse sigh. “Anna, _why couldn’t you have waited_?”

 

“Wait for what? You to tie me to the floor and sacrifice me to some _extraplanar_ whatever? To banish me to another realm?” Anna took a pair of rather aggressive steps forward. She felt the back growth start to burn up. Not that it stopped her. “Or maybe you’d rather live in a world of make-believe instead of with me-”

 

“That’s enough!” Elsa ordered. Even amidst Anna’s seemingly crazy, desperate outbursts Elsa managed to retain her calm authority. “Anna, _I’m sorry_. This isn’t how I hoped this would go.”

 

“Well- _really_ ? You didn’t tell me anything in so long. And I thought- _I dunno_ , I just wanted to know why!” Anna couldn’t quite bring herself to look Elsa in the eyes.

 

Elsa nodded. “It’s true. Looking back, it’s obvious I took your trust for granted. I just wish you waited one more day. You never could be stopped once you would set your mind to something.”

 

Anna unclenched her fists, and tried to ignore the discomfort that was still growing in her back. Elsa was talking like- a _sister_? Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. “So, uh, what is all this, anyway? You don’t seriously believe in magic, do you?”

 

“I do.” With those words, Elsa gave a flick of her wrist, and the circle in the middle of the room erupted into bright blue flames, burning only a few inches off the floor, but steadily nonetheless. Without anything to burn. “Because it’s real.”

 

“Whoa!” Anna flinched. “ _Fire_ ! Fire?” The carpet didn’t seem to be burning up as a result. If anything, the flames were cold. “Is that- _no_.”

 

“That’s only the beginning, Anna.” When Anna looked up to Elsa’s face, there seemed to be an almost otherworldly blue glow reflecting from the flames. With another movement of her hand, Elsa dispelling the blue fire. “So here’s what I’m going to do. I’ll tell you the whole truth. _All_ of it, right from the beginning. But on two conditions.”

 

“Uh, well, okay.” Anna was trying to stop her head from spinning. Not to mention her back was _really_ starting to act up. She probably wouldn’t be able to hide it much longer at this rate.

 

“First all, you have to believe everything I say. Or at least _try_ to. I promise you everything I say is real.” Anna nodded. That part seemed simple enough. “Second, you have to tell me the truth as well. Own up to what you were doing.”

 

Anna managed a second nod, this one a bit slower. It was so much more embarrassing, now she happened to be caught so easily. “Yeah, alright.”

 

“Alright. First of all, you planned on running away, didn’t you?” That question was hardly a surprise, given everything else she figured out already. Though it wasn’t spoken as harshly as she expected.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But only for a couple of days, alright. I thought maybe if I suddenly left, you would stop avoiding me and tell me the truth.” Not really the best plan to be honest, considering there was no fallback for if Elsa refused.

 

“ _Even after_ -” Elsa shook her head. “Alright, second question. _You didn’t drink your medicine, did you_?”

 

Anna shook her head, while leaning forward in a vain attempt to find some relief from her back. “Wait, what? You were _right there_ , Elsa. You saw me drink it!”

 

“I saw you drink _something_ ,” Elsa corrected. Before producing a glass bottle from under the towel. “Then, I happened to find this in your room. I take it by the shade your face turned that’s not a coincidence.”

 

Damn it all. It had taken Anna seventeen tries to get just the right colour and thickness to pass it off for the real, horrid thing. Too bad she couldn’t fake the disgust that came with it. “ _Fine, I’ll drink it_ ,” she grumbled. Suddenly, she had to clutch her back. It was getting too much to bear. Any more, and she felt it might burst.

 

“No, not yet. There’s something you need to see for yourself.” Elsa suddenly looked away.

 

“See wha- _GAAAAAH_ !” Anna cried out and her back really did seem to explode. Or rather, something erupted out of it. _Several_ somethings. When the pain was finally starting to subside, Anna realised she had taken up a fetal position on the floor. There also seemed to a cold breeze hitting her back. Dusting herself off, Anna reached back and found-.

 

Something warm, fleshy and slender. She almost didn’t want to look, yet she felt compelled to see how deep this went. Anna looked right, and found two long tendrils reaching around her from her back. Then, she looked left and found two more. They were a deep, dark green and almost seemed translucent. Turning around confirmed Anna’s worst fears: they were attached to her. No, they were _a part_ of her.

 

“Elsa,” Anna begged, eyes watered. “What- _what am I_ ? Am I even human? _Am I even your sister_?”

 

Elsa couldn’t nod fast enough. “Yes, Anna. You’re both, and you always will be. But- _something happened_. A long time ago. Let me start from the beginning.”


	2. Pleasurable Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa reveals the truth about what happened, and the only way they can fix it.

_ “Come on! Do the magic, do the magic!” _

 

_ On any other night, Elsa would have sent her baby sister back to her own room. They both needed their sleep, especially Anna. Tonight, though? Things would be little different. Elsa had been waiting for a chance like this. The full moon gave her room a strong white glow, so they could have some fun without turning the lights on. As long as they kept quiet, mum and dad would never know. There was still a chance Anna might say something. So, Elsa had used the best way she could possibly think of to keep her secret safe: a pinky promise. _

 

_ The two of them working together would make the set up quite a bit easier as well. Moving the heavy tome or the snowflake pattern rug hiding what Elsa drew up underneath weren’t quite tasks that Elsa was up to yet without tiring herself out. There was just about enough time to try once, before they both definitely needed to go to bed. _

 

_ Elsa stood upright outside the magic circle she had spent the best part of two weeks drawing up. Time to see if it was ready. Extending both of her arms, opening both palms facing downwards, she focused on her hands. There was something! She pushed, and pushed, and pushed. So close! _

 

_ Suddenly, it happened. The circle erupted into a blaze of bright blue flames. Anna squealed with delight. _

 

_ “So cool! You can do real magic. You’re a witch.!” Anna said, laughing. _

 

_ “Shh! You’ll wake mummy and daddy. You promised, remember?” Elsa held her finger to her lips. _

 

_ Anna covered her mouth, nodding while trying to stop herself from giggling. “So- woah. What magic can you do?” _

 

_ Elsa leaned in really close. “I can summon demons,” she whispered. _

 

_ “Woah-” Anna gasped. “Wait, aren’t they bad?” _

 

_ “Not all of them.” Moving over to the thick tome on the floor, Elsa turned through the pages as quickly as she could. “Here. This one looks like a happy demon. We’ll try and summon this one.” _

 

* * *

  
  


“Of course, it had to be a  _ pleasure _ being.” Elsa shook her head, giving a cold, harsh laugh. What was she thinking? If she knew she could summon magical flames, it couldn’t have been that much of a leap to conclude she could summon  _ creatures  _ as well.

 

Frowning, Anna glared intently at the floor, her  _ growth spurt _ apparently forgotten. The tentacles just seemed to be stuck there, almost frozen. “But why can’t I remember any of this? And what does summoning  _ demons  _ have to do with me? I’m just-  _ Anna _ . That’s what you said, isn’t it?”

 

How would Elsa explain this? While Anna did agree to entertain everything she put forward, there was only so much that could be elaborated before it went right over Anna’s head. Not that Elsa held that against her, having her nose deep in the intricate details for a good while now. “You’re still  _ you _ , Anna. What happened that night didn’t affect you, at least directly. The  _ creature _ that I summoned that night was too much for me to control or send back. So it jumped into  _ you _ , Anna. That’s why you have that  _ thing  _ on your back.” Elsa closed her eyes, reliving that reckless series of decisions once again.

 

“I-  _ what _ ? There’s something- _ someone  _ else inside of me? Why don’t I remember any of this, Elsa?” Anna looked to her elder sister with pleading eyes.

 

Pacing back and forth while trying not to loosen her bath towel, Elsa needed to admit there was no bona fide answer to that. “Well, there’s two possibilities that make sense. One idea is that you repressed those memories. Something like that would be extremely traumatic; not something you would want to remember. The other possibility? The  _ being  _ that now lives inside you made you forget.”

 

Anna briskly shook her head. “How could I possibly  _ forget _ ?” She pointed to the growth on her back. “ _ Hello _ ?”

 

“That’s true, Anna.” Elsa nodded, taking another deep breath. Yet more guesswork; far from her favourite thing. “I’ve read that normally, one of these  _ beings _ will hide completely within a person, only emerging when it needs to. My best guess is that it wasn’t expecting to have to jump into a child. Normally, they enter into the person that summoned them. An adult.” Another question that thrashed around in Elsa’s mind:  _ why couldn’t it have been me _ ? The conclusion she came to brought her no solace.

 

“Hang, on. What  _ is  _ this thing, anyway? I thought you said they were demons. Now, they’re just-  _ things _ ?” Anna reached out and poked at one of the tendrils, before pulling away. Apparently, she didn’t like how it currently felt. Hardly a surprise, given how cold and flaccid they appeared.

 

“ _ Demons  _ don’t exist, as far as I know.” Elsa couldn't imagine anyone else qualifying that kind of statement in that way. “No one knows for sure what the beings from the other world are. I could find no record of anyone who travelled to their world and successfully returned. From what little observations have been made, these things don't exist the same way we, or anything else in our world does. Instead of physical bodies, things like thoughts and emotions are given form. Joy, anger, sadness, fear. Almost anything you can think of. Furthermore,  they  _ feed  _ off of these emotions. It sustains them. Like food for us, they seem to have their own particular tastes. One will like happiness over everything else, perhaps another will prefer anger. And so on.”

“ _ Woah _ -” was about all Anna could muster. Scepticism wasn’t exactly an option for her at this point, but Elsa appreciated her bearing with her explanations all the same. She was more than willing to give Anna a moment to take it all in. “So, wait. How do these  _ things _ know about our emotions and stuff?”

 

With closed eyes and a slight frown, Elsa sighed. Perhaps she had been too hasty, agreeing to provide answers she didn’t even have. “Okay, imagine you lived in a world where there was almost no food left. You would have to do  _ anything  _ to eat, and therefore survive. Kill, steal, lie, you name it. Then, suddenly, someone opened up a door in front of you. Through that door, there was  _ mountains  _ of food. Everywhere you looked, more of it. You could not only eat to your heart’s content, you could pick out all your favourite foods and never run out for the rest of your life. That’s how I believe they view us.”

 

“So we’re just  _ food  _ to them? How awful.” Anna looked down at the circle. “Why would  _ anyone  _ want to summon one of them here?”

 

Elsa cringed just a bit. Somehow, Anna avoided accusing  _ Elsa  _ of what she did all those years ago. Did she deserve such understanding? “Our feelings and emotions are food to them, not us directly. Since our emotions and thoughts take almost no effort for us, we act as a fountain of sustenance for them.” Elsa walked across the room in short steps, opening up one of the old tomes resting there. “What’s referred to as a summoning might simply be someone opening the door for them. A chance to gorge on all the energy they would want would be too good to resist. In return, it appears as though some of the energy leaks out into whatever happens to be around the being in question.” She snapped the book shut. “In short, the  _ being  _ inhabits the body of the person who opened the portal to their world. It feeds off the thoughts and emotions of the person, and that person in turn draws strength from that energy.”

 

“I- I  _ think  _ I understand.” The tentacles seemed to be moving all of a sudden. For now, they appeared to be slowly retreating back into Anna’s body. “Wait, though. Why did it jump into  _ me _ ? Didn’t you bring it here?”

 

_ Damnit _ ! Elsa walked right into that one. There was no way of avoiding the issue now. Not to mention she swore to tell the whole truth. “Well- you see.” She clasped her chin. Anna would understand. She  _ always  _ seemed to understand. It was here that the conversation would start to become especially uncomfortable. “I believe- at least  _ at the time  _ that you were the more attractive target. This one in particular is one that feeds on more  _ positive  _ emotions. While I was starting to panic because the ‘summoning’ wasn’t going as planned, you probably weren’t even aware that anything was wrong. Even without that, you’ve always been so-  _ upbeat _ , even with all of this. Even after what I did.”

 

Anna stared into the floor. How was it that hearing about how optimistic she was made her seem so listless? “So- it was because of me?”

 

“ _ No _ !” Elsa cut in forcefully. “Don’t  _ ever _ say that, Anna. I made the decision to use powers I couldn’t possibly understand. Then to bring you right there where you could get hurt. Where you  _ did  _ get hurt.” 

 

Through her watery eyes, Elsa barely noticed Anna come up and wrap her arms around her. “I know you’d never try to hurt me. You made a mistake. This must have been hard for you as well.”

 

“ _ Anna _ -” how was it her little sister kept managing to exceed her expectations? Holding the tears back was next to impossible now. “Remember all the things we wouldn’t let you do? You were always so upset when we couldn’t let you have a sleep over.”

 

Somehow Anna managed a gentle laugh at that. “You didn’t have any either, just so I wouldn’t feel left out.”

 

With a loud sniff, Elsa managed a smile. “I always thought you’d bought into my excuses. What about the time you wanted to learn how to surf with Ariel and Mona?”

 

“Well.” Anna shrugged. “I was just a kid. I would have just kept falling off anyway.”

 

Elsa groaned. “That’s not the point, though. Being a child is supposed to be about having fun and learning from your mistakes. I took so much of that away from you, Anna. Not to mention this  _ awful _ medicine you made you drink.  _ Every week _ ! Just smelling this stuff makes me shudder. How could you possibly hold out that long?”

 

“Hmm.” Anna stepped back, staring at the ceiling for a moment. “Well, I think deep down I knew that it could be worse. You all still loved me. I just  _ knew  _ you did. So there must have been a good reason for all that. Right?”

 

“ _ Right _ .” The medicine. The one both her parents and then Elsa had to toil away at each week to make just right. Not that she would  _ ever  _ complain about something so insignificant. “That was to keep the  _ being  _ inhabiting you asleep. Or the closest thing they can be. As long as you kept taking more every week, it just would have stayed asleep for the rest of your life.” Elsa managed to lock her eyes with Anna’s. “Before you say anything, I know that I would have tried to get out of taking it sooner or later as well.”

 

“I guess,” Anna finally said, sighing. “I guess I’ll have to start taking it again, won’t I? I’ll do it, if- if that’s what it takes.”

 

Elsa firmly shook her head. “Perhaps not. There is one other option. It’s-  _ complicated _ , and there’s no guarantee it will work. I spent the last three years looking this through, and there’s no other way. I don’t want you to have to keep suffering like this, but-”

 

“ _ But what _ ? You can’t say that then not tell me!” Anna insisted. 

 

“Fine, give me a couple of minutes. If you really want to do this, we won’t have long.” Elsa was ready to do  _ anything  _ to atone for her mistake. Anna, though? She wasn’t quite so certain.

 

* * *

 

Anna sat on Elsa’s bed. How long ago was it that she knew how that felt? Her parents had firmly kept them apart, then Elsa locked herself away. It was only  _ now  _ that she knew why.  _ Most  _ of why anyway. Trying to ignore the tentacles of  _ something else  _ that existed inside of her starting to slowly sway back and forth, she still tried to take it all in. 

 

Elsa could do magic.  _ Real  _ magic. With that magic, she pulled or maybe just invited some  _ being  _ which jumped into Anna’s body. For all these years, it took the form of the rash-like growth on her back. Only now it was awake, it took the form of these-  _ tentacles _ ? That part didn’t seem to make much sense. Weren’t they just supposed to live quietly in one person and  _ feed  _ on their feelings? This didn’t seem to help much.  _ At all _ . Maybe there were arms, doing what she couldn’t do. Or  _ didn’t want to _ . She certainly didn’t want this  _ thing  _ in her any longer. What would the cost of such a thing be, though?

 

True to her word, Elsa returned a moment later, now wearing a full bath robe instead of a towel. That couldn’t be all she did, was it? Maybe Elsa needed some time to prepare herself for this plan as well. 

 

“First of all, I need to explain more about what  _ specifically _ currently inhabits your body.” Wasting no time, Elsa lifted the heavy tome from the floor, away from the circle. “You probably heard me refer to it as a  _ pleasure  _ being.” 

 

Anna did remember, but why that specific word? There was a place her brain was taking this, even though she didn’t want it to. “Elsa, you said- you said it jumped into me because I was happier, right?”

 

After a slight stall, Elsa nodded. “That’s true, but there’s more to it than that. None of our basic emotions are ever that simple, though. In this case, there’s a number of different kinds of joy. Some being more...  _ potent  _ than others. Not only that, but some of these  _ beings  _ have more refined tastes than the simple base emotions. This one in particular finds one kind of pleasure the most irresistable.”

 

It was a good thing Anna couldn’t see how red her face suddenly became. She did notice herself flinching. “You- you mean-  _ sex _ ?”

 

“Correct. I understand this might be difficult to talk about. You have to trust me, this is important.” Anna was rather _unfamiliar_ with the subject due to her overly sheltered life. To have it come up now wasn’t an entirely unexpected conclusion, but an uncomfortable one all the same. “It’s quite likely the most _overwhelming_ kind of pleasure there is. _I imagine_.” Why did Elsa need to add that last part? _Had she really_ _not_ \- “the point is, this particular being finds that particular sensation to be the most, appetizing. Not to mention irresistible.”

The room seemed to heat up all of a sudden. “So, you’re saying that it feeds on-  _ sex _ ?” That seemed incredibly bizarre, yet at the same time-  _ cliché _ . Apparently, ‘sex sells’ wasn’t even limited to their own dimension.

 

“It’s the feelings of intense pleasure we derive from sexual intercourse, but otherwise, yes.” It was now Elsa’s turn to become flustered. “So, if you had, you know,  _ got together with someone _ , that would have fed the being that lurks within you. Perhaps enough to awaken it, medicine or not.”

 

“Wait wait wait. Are seriously saying that I can  _ never have _ \- or I’ll-” Anna stammered.

 

Elsa shook her head with a deep frown. “Please, Anna. Don’t interrupt me. That being said, that’s not entirely incorrect. If you were to, well, human sex with another person? That would feed into that other being.” Anna titled her head. _Human_ sex? What did Elsa mean? “This particular being is able to obtain it’s emotional energy from other people nearby, not just its host.”

 

All of this still didn’t quite make sense. “Wait, so it can draw energy from the person I’m  _ with  _ as well?”

 

“Well,  _ no _ . Not like that, anyway.” Elsa grumbled, and Anna really wished she could understand what she meant. Not a comfortable subject for either of them. “It requires direct contact in order to receive the energy. Hence,  _ those _ .” Elsa pointed to the tentacles that were still pointing out of each of Anna’s side.

 

“Wait, so you’re saying that if they’re  _ touching  _ someone when they’re-” Anna’s words dried up, as Elsa’s glare, somehow gentle yet fierce at the same time, pushed through. Clearly Elsa was having none of Anna’s attempts to dodge what she was insinuating. “No. Nonononono. You can’t  _ seriously _ be saying that these-  _ things  _ would go into-”

 

Elsa nodded. “But I am. What other reason would they be shaped like that? Besides, what better way to extract those kinds of feelings and emotions than by evoking them yourself?” What kind of creature was this, anyway? On the one hand, it sounded like a sexual fiend. On the other, if it could only extract  _ pleasure _ .

 

“That- that makes no sense. Look at these things.  _ Feel  _ them. They’re horrible! No one in their right mind would ever think about.” Anna grabbed on and shook it gently. Yep, still felt pretty gross.

 

“They are  _ now _ ,” corrected Elsa. “They only thing is, they’re been in a forced sleep for  _ years _ . They don’t have a lot of energy right now, which is why they can barely move right now. It took all the energy it had to burst out like that, and it will take more if it wants to  _ try  _ anything.”

 

Anna glared back at Elsa. “Good! I don’t want these things doing anything to anyone! I won’t let something inside of me do that, even if it means drinking that  _ sludge _ .”

 

“Well, I'm afraid you're not going to like this next part.” Flicking through the pages of her book one more time, Elsa sighed. “The only chance we have of getting rid of it for good is to do just that.”

 

“What?  _ No!  _ I'm not going to force anyone to go through that for me. Ever!” Anna folded her arms and huffed. 

 

Elsa sat down next to Anna. “I don’t think you understand, Anna. This being looks for  _ participants _ , not victims. It would much rather use persuasion than trickery or force, as that gives it the exact thing it wants.”

 

“Well-” What if it was more the idea being so strange that Anna wanted to reject it. Sex was supposed to be between, well, two  _ people _ . Anything else was either fictional, or completely unacceptable. “ Okay, say these things do get less-  _ disgusting _ . It won’t  _ hurt  _ anyone if does that? You’re sure?” 

 

With a slight smile, Elsa tapped her head with her finger. “Again, that wouldn’t do it any good. I’m sure you understand how difficult it might be to persuade anyone to agree the first time. If it gives a  _ pleasurable  _ experience, it can harvest energy much more easily.” Elsa reached her arms around Anna, avoiding the tentacles for now. “I know this may be hard for you to believe, after all the misery that we caused you, and all the trouble it took to keep it from doing anything. But you were a child back then. Allowing it to act freely could have done immense damage, to you and others. Things are finally different now. It’s up to you what you want to do now.”

 

This whole thing still went far beyond the pale, but Anna wasn’t about to reject it just on that alone. Even after all the years of lying and hiding, she couldn’t bring herself not to trust her elder sister. If this  _ thing  _ wasn’t going to hurt anyone, maybe it wasn’t quite so awful as it first seemed. The only problem was it was still basically a parasite. One that forcefully entered Anna. What it did with someone who summoned it into their body was its own business, but Anna was  _ done  _ with it. 

 

After a moment of silent thought, Anna pulled away and got it. “Alright, alright. So why should give this  _ thing  _ what it wants?”

 

“We have to set a trap.” Elsa’s serious tone had returned, as she moved to the circle. “Right now, the being’s main focus will be to try and rebuild its strength. Even as weak as it is now, it’s almost completely attached to your body. Removing it will be impossible. We need to get its guard down, so we can forcibly remove it from your body and send it back to its dimension. To do that, we’ll need to gorge it on pleasure based energy.”

 

That honestly sounded ridiculous, but Anna didn’t know nearly enough on the subject to question it. “I  _ think _ I understand. So, if I just experience enough  _ pleasure  _ as you said-”

 

“I’m sorry, Anna.” Elsa cut in, looking downcast. “It can’t be you. The  _ being  _ is always completely attached to you, so it already absorbs any emotional energy you give off. For this to work, the being has to focus its attention onto absorbing energy from someone else.”

 

“Wait, what?  _ Who _ ?” Anna could think of no one. They had no social circle to speak of, especially since they moved. No one except- “Elsa, you can’t seriously be suggesting-”

 

“Who else is there, Anna? Who out there would be not only sympathetic to our situation, but also willing to help us?” Thinking about it, Anna wanted to bring up the fact she hadn’t been given the chance to make those kinds of friends. What difference would it make, though? This was simply too strange. There was no telling how a normal person would react to all of this.

 

“You’re sure about this?” Anna mainly asked that because it was more difficult to ask the real question: was  _ Anna  _ ready for this? There was a burning desire in her to end the blasted growth that had caused her so much misery over the years. A horrible ‘infection’ with a treatment that tasted like death itself. There was every chance this would be the only opportunity they had to end this all.

 

A simple nod told Anna everything she needed to know. “This is my responsibility, Anna. This all started because of the mistake I made. If nothing else, it would be unforgivable for me to push this burden onto anyone else.” She gave Anna the warm smile she missed so dearly. “I promise you, I’ll be alright. That being will do everything possible to  _ satisfy _ me, not cause harm.”

 

Maybe that was the problem. For this to work, Elsa would need to have what Anna could only imagine to be a very sexual experience. Right in front of Anna, no less. Even if she covered her eyes and ears, her head would be filled with thoughts of  _ Elsa _ , and what she was doing. What could very well be Elsa’s first time would be with a interdimensional being that lived inside Anna. Their own dark, lewd secret. 

 

“Well, I guess if you’re sure about this,” Anna trailed off.

 

Elsa walked up, sensing the emotional turmoil that Anna’s face quietly cried out. “What is it, Anna? I want to fix this.  _ All  _ of this. But I don’t want to force this on you, okay?”

 

There it was. The thing on the back of Anna’s mind she couldn’t quite explain until now. After all this time, here Elsa was, trying to comfort her. No more lies, or evasion. No more trust expected, but never given. Just talking openly to each other. Trying to help each other through this. They were  _ sisters  _ again.

 

Going through with this plan could take that away, all over again. Raise another invisible wall between them, this one ever harder to break. That thought brought more tears than Anna could contain. “E-Elsa. Can you promise me. No more hiding from each other? No more secrets? I- I don’t want to do this, then-  _ then we just _ -” the rest of her words were lost in a rounds of soft sobs. “ _ Go back _ .

 

“Anna.  _ Anna _ .” It wasn’t until Anna controlled herself again that she heard Elsa again. “I know I’ve hurt you. That’s why I want to do this. Whatever happens, we’ll work through this. In fact, I’ll work  _ harder than ever _ to make up for all the times I couldn’t be there. If what happens is too much for you, we can stop. And I’ll fix everything. Promise.”

 

With a smile, Anna shook her head. “Thank you, Elsa. But once we start, there’s no stopping. I won’t let you make this sacrifice for nothing. We might only have one chance. Right?”

 

“You were always so strong.  _ So brave _ . For me. For mum, and dad.” For a brief moment, Elsa shared in the tears. “Then let’s get started. Together.”

 

“ _ Together _ ,” Anna whispered. This was the strangest, most difficult night of her life so far. In both counts, it was about to become even more so. None of that mattered now. She had Elsa at her side at long last. With that, she could take on the world. Or any other that happened to be out there.


	3. Bait and Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa begins the risky plan to "save" Anna...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER NSFW WARNING HERE. TENTACLE SEX/KINKS ABOUND. 
> 
> Spanking, First Time, Double/Triple Penetration and plenty more (I will add to the tags as necessary).
> 
> This also isn't quite as edited as my previous chapters, so if you see any mistakes, I apologise for that as well.

Everything meaningful in Elsa’s life was leading up to now. The time she would save her younger sister from her own terrible mistake. Almost three years of retreating away in her room would finally serve a meaningful purpose. Her sacrifice would bear some fruit. Even if her sister turned out to pay half that price. Things were easy enough to justify for her: she needed to bury herself in her studies into this other world until a solution became clear. That was, until she saw Anna’s crying face. The truth of how long she had chosen to run away was done waiting, and finally decided to give her a hard, unapologetic slap in the face. How could she ever think this would be simple? Just explain all of this away, and the years of separation would just vanish. So foolish. 

 

This plan was still very much a long shot. Elsa would have to pull the being out and force it through the portal on her own. Right after it was  _ done  _ with her, no less.  _ Relax.  _ This was for Anna. That was far stronger than anything it could do to her.

 

Deep breath. “Alright. Anna, Are you ready?” Elsa stood facing the edge of the bedroom . Hands out planted against the bedroom wall. Gown ready to slip right off.

 

Looking back, she could see a blushing Anna disrobing down to her vibrant green underwear. In their anxiety at least, they were one and the same. “I- I think so? They’re still sort of-  _ asleep. _ ” She looked around to the pairs of boneless limbs now hanging limply on each side. “So, do I have to, you know-  _ get off _ ?” 

 

“Nothing as far as that. Some- exciting thoughts should be enough to rouse them.” Anna closed her eyes, yet Elsa could see no less worry or discomfort in her expression than before. Her instructions appeared to have the desired effect: the tentacles started to literally fill with life force, changing from a dead, toxic green to a bright, livelier shade. Even as this happened, there was no great spurt of movement as Elsa expected. If anything, they seemed to droop further down, all the way onto the carpet.

 

_ Ah _ . In their lethargic state, they had elected to take the low road. Before Elsa was completely ready, no less. She quickly slipped off and tossed the bathrobe aside, pretending not to notice the expression she caught on Anna’s face. Her body now rendered completely bare, though her sister could only see from behind. It was hard not to feel exposed, regardless.

 

Looking down, Elsa could see them crawling closer to her, inch by inch. When she discovered the being would likely take this form along with the fact that interacting with it would be required, Elsa attempted some-  _ supplementary research  _ into how such an encounter might play out. The results were- discouraging, to say the least. The majority depicted some kind of fiend taking some poor woman by force. Everything Elsa read indicated this would be different, yet there was enough uncertainty to create unease.

 

_ Woah!  _ One of them was reaching around her right ankle. It felt- almost like another person’s skin would, perhaps softer. After a moment of stillness, the tendril worked it's way up, wrapping around her leg. Past her shin. Then, her knee.  _ Then- _

 

_ Ah _ ! The movements on her thighs were felt more intense than she expected. Over the past few weeks, perhaps even months, Elsa had tried to ignore all of her primal desires. Not such a difficult task at the time, with exams around the corner, a dissertation to complete and an occult plan to prepare. Now, with a few teasing motions, it was clear those desires had gone  _ nowhere _ . The tentacle reached around her hip, then finally came to a stop.

 

Or did it? While it's advance certainly stopped, Elsa could feel her whole leg caressed as the coiled tendril swayed gently; up, and down. Nerves began to tingle, excitement echoed back and forth around her whole body. A feverish heat began to spread on her skin, centering around the movements stimulating her leg. How did something so  _ alien  _ provoke such desire in such a short time?  _ This was just one of them _ .

 

No sooner than the thought occurred, the second one made it’s move. Climbing up her other leg with just a single loop, this one wasn’t even slowing down at her hips. Elsa wasn’t exactly surprised that it wound around her torso all the way up to her face. The surprise came when it eased right through her cleavage to get there. She barely even noticed until it pressed against each of her breasts. It  _ must  _ have expanded once it finished progressing up along her body. That shouldn’t really have been unexpected. A being dedicated to providing then extracting as much pleasure as possible  _ of course  _ should be able to adapt its shape on the fly.  _ Impressive _ .

 

The very tip of that tentacle acted in a far less artful or technical manner. Prodding around her lips, looking for an opening. So far, it hadn’t attempted to  _ force  _ one, while Elsa couldn’t bring herself to make things easy so soon. Really, her stubbornness could easily risked the entire plan, but her instincts decided to speak for her. After a split second of panic, curiosity started to well up. How  _ would  _ the being react to this adversity? Surely this token resistance wouldn’t deter it so easily. Perhaps it would choose an  _ alternate  _ route?

 

_ Or  _ it would wave the tip in front of Elsa’s face, as though it was a charmed cobra. How anticlimactic. What was even happening here? Was it trying some hypnotic move? Elsa felt far too strong for such a cheap trick. Then-  _ then _ \- there was something in the air. Something sweet, yet cool.  _ Irresistible _ . Elsa leaned her head in closer. Could it really be-

 

The sweet smell of chocolate. Not just any kind though, there was a strong mint flavour. All of Elsa’s worries and problems were for a fleeting moment lost in a sea of nostalgic elation. How long ago was it that someone made her that hot drink  _ just  _ the way she liked it? Right, when she found one outside her door that had gone cold.  _ After the move _ . Did she even  _ deserve _ to have Anna in her life? Elsa was supposed to be doing this for Anna, but maybe it was too late-

 

“Ahh!” Elsa gasped. The being had little interest in Elsa’s inner turmoil, and chose another bold move. The first tentacle resting on her hip crept up and now rested right in the centre of Elsa’s lower lips. It felt  _ unfair _ . A simple one-two with the lightest of touches on her soft spot overrode any ability to seal her soft lips against the being’s attempt to invite itself inside. Her mouth lay wide open for a good few seconds. The  _ grand entrance  _ Elsa anticipated never seemed to arrive. Perhaps that was simply a mistaken impression she was lead to. Instead, the tip edged forward past her teeth tepidly if anything. Before it could reach her throat, it landed on Elsa’s tongue, gliding back across the ridge. As the tips parted, Elsa felt that was more than just a tease.  _ Something  _ was left in her mouth. Liquid, yet thick. Like a syrup. Elsa felt compelled to roll it around her tongue like a fine wine. It became obvious why.

 

_ Vanilla toffee _ . Or something exactly like it. How many times had Anna nagged her to try some? Spending time with her was always so difficult for Elsa after what she did. Yet Anna managed to win it through sheer persistence. One taste, and they never looked back. Only that taste was already fading in her mouth. Elsa could see the tentacle tip hanging in front of her, drenched in in more fluid. The connection couldn’t be more clear. This being somehow played her like a fiddle. Elsa  _ didn’t care _ .

 

With hopeless longing, she reached out with her tongue, rolling it around the green, sodden tip. Taking in every last drop she could reach. Relishing in the saccharine taste of her past and present. The mounting satisfaction was more than she could now contain. 

 

“Ahhhhhh!” A longer, deeper moan than the last escaped her, not to mention one more of her own accord. The more time passed, the more curious this being became. Was this an Eldritch horror from a place beyond anyone’s comprehension, or an expert lover, knowing all the right notes to hit to provide the feeling of divinity? The latter part became slightly less certain the being advanced all the way into Elsa’s mouth, stopping short of her throat. 

 

The enticing taste was gone, leaving Elsa with- an  _ experience _ . One too unfamiliar to describe in any concise way. One requiring  _ experimentation _ . She rolled her tongue around the tip and onwards, truly feeling the shaft now there were no other distractions. For the most part, the tendril allowed Elsa to continue the work, only adjusting position to accommodate Elsa’s rising vigour. Then, rolling right off to let her find a new spot to start from. Tongue and tentacle danced off each other, each move faster, more excited than the last. 

 

Intensity was building up  _ elsewhere _ as well, something Elsa noticed. The tentacle working up the region between her legs felt faster, more intense. Most noticeably, there was more pressure than before. How long was it since the teasing began? Five minutes, ten? Time seemed to dilate when pleasure greeted every corner of her body, and every sense felt more acute. So, as Elsa felt every back and forth movement of the lower tentacle against her, she most certainly noticed it stopping. Followed by a seemingly gentle  _ prod _ .

 

She knew this was only a matter of time. Until she _wanted_ this so badly the being would feel compelled to give it. How did Anna feel about all this? She was _right there_ , standing maybe three metres behind her. How difficult must this be to watch? Her own sister, granted almost every possible desire of the flesh for the first time ever. All while Anna had a front-row seat to all of it. Would she avert her senses or not? Elsa didn’t want to turn around and find out, and she couldn’t be certain on her own. She knew in her place, Elsa couldn’t bear the thought of her sister being as risk. The problem was that while Elsa loved Anna dearly, she perhaps didn’t _know_ her, especially on more mature matters. Once again, Elsa needed to remind herself that Anna was an adult now, so it was only right to treat her like one. That started with letting Anna choose what was right in her heart for this situation.

 

There were more  _ pressing  _ events for Elsa to deal with. The lower tip began to slide back and forth again, this time to ease its way  _ inwards _ . Each sliding push elevated Elsa’s heart, pushed her lungs ever harder. The swishing movements slowed to a halt, leaving the tendril to slide further inwards. Send more hot sparks of ecstasy around her body. Every little move came with the expectation of some great discomfort that never came to pass. There were things Elsa heard about the first time, and even more that she had imagined. All of it turned out to be heavily exaggerated, if not outright false.

 

This was  _ amazing _ .

 

* * *

 

For some reason, the first thing that came to Anna’s mind was that expression about car crashes.  _ Don’t want to look, but you just can’t resist _ .

 

This _thing_. The thing that she just found out was _alive_ and sleeping inside her body was now _doing_ her sister. Right in front of her, no less. Anna _wanted_ to look away. To imagine she was doing anything else in the world right now. The problem was that the situation very much made her a captive audience. At least, Anna told herself that. Even just a couple of metres away, there were more than a few ways to avert her senses.

 

The only problem was whenever she tried, her imagination decided to fill in the blanks of what her sister was experiencing. When she closed her eyes, her mind’s eye filled her with all kinds of lewd ways that her sister and her forced passenger were enjoying each other’s company. Once she started to hear Elsa’s aroused moans, they echoed throughout Anna’s head, no matter how much she tried to drown it out. When the being made its way into Elsa’s  _ second  _ orifice, the intensity in front of her became too much to contain. Her whole body felt like it was shaking. Anna wanted the same intense pleasure her sister was having. She wanted to be there,  _ taking part _ .

 

Only that was  _ wrong _ . Wasn’t it? Every inch of her body told her that sisters weren’t supposed to love each other like that. Even if the only thing they truly had in the world was each other. Even if every reason she thought she might hate Elsa turned out far from true. Even if she knew she’d do the exact same thing for Elsa, were their positions reversed. There were certain things you just  _ didn’t  _ do. Yet for all of this, Anna couldn’t come up with a single satisfactory  _ why _ . Love came in all different forms; their current situation proved that more than anything. They were both adults who could choose for themselves. Besides, who would it be  _ hurting _ ? Elsa and her-

 

_ WHAM _ ! The loud whipping sound abruptly ended Anna’s internal debate. She missed the exactly took place, but the results were clear to see. The third of Anna’s tentacles joined the fray in an aggressive fashion, leaving a distinct red mark stretched all the way across Elsa’s soft, pale hind. Okay,  _ that  _ was crossing the line. 

 

“Oh no you don’t!” Anna yanked the offending tentacle back towards her. Whatever this thing thought it was doing, clearly there were some boundaries that needed to be set.

 

“Anna-” she heard Elsa gasp. Elsa turned her head to face her, tentacle freshly withdrawn from her mouth, a strand of saliva trickling down. This went completely against how Anna saw her elder sister. It certainly didn’t help the uncomfortable feelings she was trying to deal with not moments ago. “Stop, Anna.  _ Stop _ . It’s okay.”

 

“ _ Okay _ ? That thing hit you!” Anna almost glared into Elsa, as though  _ she  _ was the one struck. “Who knows what else that thing will try now.”

 

For a split second, Elsa broke eye contact. “Don’t worry about it, Anna. I know these beings. It won’t harm me, I promise.”

 

Anna shook her head, trying to make sense of what Elsa said. “Hello? It just  _ struck  _ you!”

 

“Well- yes. But-” Elsa’s face somehow managed to reach an even deeper shade of red. “ _ I liked it _ .”

 

Those three words were enough to cause Anna’s brain to stall out. She barely noticed the tentacle wriggling out of her grip and returning to Elsa’s soft cheeks. Circling around, landing a series of smaller blows on the skin. Each one bringing out a louder, higher muffled moan of pleasure than the last. A side of Elsa that Anna never imagined  _ existing _ , much less her ever seeing. A taste that Elsa wasn’t ashamed to defend. Or she was too aroused to care about the consequences. Anna still felt slightly on edge about what the creature might do next, but another thought sounded more strongly.

 

_ If Elsa can be honest with what she wants, why can’t I _ ? Her sister was beautiful to a fault. Always had been. The few times Anna got to see her sister in more recent years, she couldn’t help but admire her figure, even if she did envy how much more Elsa filled out. After years of desperately hoping some part of Elsa still loved her, Anna found out  _ all  _ of her did, more than she could ever imagined. Hell, Elsa’s response to breaking into her room was to  _ apologise  _ for what a bad sister she was. 

 

After all the misery she went through over the years, Anna almost instinctively stepped in the moment she thought Elsa was in trouble, in pain. She wanted nothing but joy for her sister, even in the most intimate of ways. 

 

In that moment, she started to see the tentacles not as an intruder in her body, but as an extension of herself. She could  _ feel  _ it. The pleasure filtering through the creature into her. That couldn’t be an accident. Unless the feelings coming from her sister were too strong for it to contain. The room started to feel  _ hot _ , and Anna couldn’t seem to stop herself from slipping her last remaining clothes from her body. She would really rather be in  Elsa’s place, for multiple reasons. They was no reason she couldn’t  _ help _ from where she was. After all, Elsa did say that the being needed to be  _ overwhelmed  _ with pleasure, didn't she?

  
  


* * *

 

 

After easing its way into the second opening to overwhelming approval from Elsa, it was difficult to believe anything could surprise her any more. Then the third tentacle made a move on her, and Elsa learned she could still surprise herself. The initial strike still left a slight burning sensation across her rear. That only left her wanting _more_. Did this being know her better than she knew herself? Perhaps it could perceive her pleasure centres in a way no human could. Even at this point, the creature was more fascinating than anything else.

 

For the time being at least, there were no more surprises in store, A comfortable yet exhilarating rhythm rocked Elsa’s mouth and hips, filling her completely in both body and mind. Back and forth, each thrust setting her ablaze a little more than the last, making her heart work even harder to keep up. Light hits on her hind blurred the line between pain and pleasure. Eyes drifting upwards towards the ceiling as she let all of it  _ take  _ her. The point of no return arrived.

 

All of her muscles pulled in different directions, seemingly unsure of how to deal with sensations experienced. Tentacles worked in tandem, completely and uttering  _ filling  _ her up. Pushing further and further, yet never beyond her limit. With the heat at its zenith and a pressure building up past its breaking point, each tentacle pushed in yet a little further, holding firm as the Elsa wailed in delight, her soft spot gushing out by the tendril onto the floor. A warm glaze of sweat made itself more apparent as Elsa lost herself in the satisfaction given to her. Sadly, the being didn’t seem to be able to provide the physical comfort she craved right now. Even with the warmth cradling her entire being, Elsa still desired that of another at this moment. The creature was better suited for the ascent than the descent; hardly a surprise. For now, it appeared to be retracting back towards their source.

 

_ No _ , Elsa knew she could take another round. If  _ she  _ was aware of that, then the being would no doubt be aware of that fact as well. Furthermore, if it could harvest yet more pleasure then it most certainly wouldn’t be ready to forced out of Anna as they planned. There were still a few things she  _ imagined  _ it could have in mind, but-

 

_ Urgh _ . An intense dizziness started to grip her head. No amount of air seemed to relieve Elsa of it, and holding her balance seemed harder by the second. The only option Elsa had left was to lay back on her soft carpet before she collapsed. Light shining in her eyes, the spinning in her head finally seemed to slow to a halt. How was Anna doing? Slowly, Elsa mustered the strength to turn her head up and see Anna-

 

Pleasuring herself? Anna was standing there with her eyes closed, naked as Elsa was, running one set of fingers between her lower lips, while the other caressed her breast. When Elsa actually stopped to listen, she could hear gentle moans coming from her sister. Was everything that Anna saw  _ arousing  _ her? It certainly couldn’t have hurt.

 

How should Elsa respond? Demanding that Anna stop would fly in the face of her promise to treat her like an adult. She wanted to say that what she saw made her uncomfortable, but she couldn’t quite bring herself to in her current state. After all the happiness Elsa cost her sister, stopping her now just felt  _ unfair _ . The truth of the matter was that Elsa couldn’t possibly hope to make the feelings Anna felt go away, if they already endured all the years of strain.

 

_ Later _ . They would have to talk about it later. The being seemed to be preparing for the second round. Elsa only just noticed now how differently it seemed to be acting. All pretense of measured, careful movements were abandoned as it snaked around her body faster than she could keep up. Looking closer, Elsa could swear the tentacles were  _ glowing _ now as well. 

 

Everything seemed to happen all at once. As best Elsa could tell, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around both her ankles, hoisting them up and around her body. In one swift, precise movement her hips were sticking up into the air, while her legs stretched down in front of her to around her head.  _ Ripe for the taking _ . Did the being  _ prefer  _ this kind of position? It probably couldn’t see. Though this was probably ideal for the perfect penetration.

 

Or not? Elsa felt the grip on her ankles start to loosen. She gasped, as her legs started to slip back.  _ Was it toying with her _ ? Just as it leg her legs loose, Elsa grabbed on with her hands. Did she really just choose to hold this compromising position on her own? It all seemed like a weird trick the being played on her. Something confirmed not two seconds later.

 

No sooner than her legs were released, the tendril jumped back in, binding Elsa’s wrists to her legs. She was  _ stuck  _ there now. Her rational side assured her that no matter how strong this being was now, it wouldn’t continue to hold her there. Her curious, aroused half  _ really _ wanted to see what it would try at this point. What other boundaries remained to be pushed.

 

Something on her back. Two things, in fact. Tentacles running all the way from her neck to her soft rear made themselves known. They did provide some relief to her back, but their intended target was clear. Elsa could just about see one of them turning about, facing downwards. Pressing on her-

 

_ No _ . There?  _ Already _ ? There was little point in denying it. The being was gunning for her other, narrower entrance. The tentacle in question preparing itself appeared narrower than usual, but  _ still _ . Pressure began to mount. There was a strange wetness. The being may have no sense of human propriety, but did it have to do this so  _ soon _ ? 

 

It wasn’t really a matter of how this would feel or how much it would hurt. This creature seemed to have a razor sharp sense of what Elsa enjoyed, and what her limits were. The real question was: what did this say about  _ her _ ? Elsa hardly considered herself a prude, though at the same time she never even considered the possibility that she could be this  _ out there _ when it came to sexuality. How long had she been liked this? Anna was  _ right there _ . What would she think-

 

_ Gah _ ! Elsa’s other first time was all welcome surprises. This was a full on war of pain and pleasure. Every movement further in was a rush of adrenaline and a hot iron at the same time. Each a little more intense than the last time. She couldn’t quite be certain which she loved  _ more _ . Which made her feel more alive. Things settled down as the movement slowed to a halt, and the retraction began. In, and out. The rhythm began, and the pain started to fade. Yet, the excitement grew ever stronger. The burning sensation calmed, yet the fire in her heart burned stronger. Panting and moaning. Feeling more and more. Yet still  _ wanting _ .

 

As if on cue, the creature provided. The second tentacle supporting Elsa’s back joined in, pushing straight past her sodden folds and making the intense pleasure two for two. 

 

“Ahhhhh!” Elsa cried out, her mind unable to articulate the two-pronged pleasure in any other way. Each tentacle cycled in and out in turn, both seeming to completely  _ fill  _ her, pushing waves of ecstasy and pleasure around her entire being. The sensations began to dominate mind, as well as body. It was easy to forget that she was doing this for Anna’s sake. That this being was only doing all this to feed from Elsa, not for her. That was the being’s true power. For the most part, Elsa was  _ aware _ of how this creature functioned, yet here she was, completely and utterly drawn into the wave of satisfying heat washing over her with each precise thrust.

 

Tears began to well up as the sensations proved more than Elsa could contain. Tears of elation from wave after wave of pleasure. Tears of pain as her muscles started to reach the limit of what they could take. Tears of guilt that she could forget the terrible events she caused herself, even for a moment. Even some tears of regret, that she chose to hide away from her sister, trying to turn away from her mistake. Like the end of her first climax, it all came out so very bittersweet. How could Elsa honestly say she deserved any better?

 

“Mmmph!” The fourth and final tentacle made its play, pushing diving straight into Elsa’s open mouth. Completely dominating this time, similar to the other pair exploring her dark, soft depths. There was no dance between tongue and tentacle; the being took control of the pace, the force, the speed at which it glided through. Elsa may have resisted such a show of force earlier on; she was in  _ far  _ too deep now to consider doing anything besides being completely  _ taken _ . 

 

For what seemed like eternity, there was nothing Elsa could perceive, save the creature pushing every receptor as far it could go. There was nothing to feel but the being completely within her; nothing to taste but her own saliva against the indistinct tentacle; nowhere she could look except at the sight of her own body dominated a little more with each passing moment. There was another uncontainable surge of energy, and her head started to float. She knew what came next.

 

The being’s rhythm intensified in a grand crescendo, drawing out the last drops of exquisite pleasure. Elsa was finally starting to strain. There was little more left than to let the second flow erupt from her body, granting a climax quite unlike the first, at least for her body. In the edge of her mind, there was still one thought steadfastly clinging on.

 

_ Anna _ . This was all for Anna. Her morning sun. Even if Elsa couldn’t face her, Anna always kept her going. She  _ would  _ save Anna from this curse.  _ Her  _ curse. This chance wouldn’t even be possible if Anna was even the slightest bit less understanding, or more resentful, or even just the slightest bit more rebellious. Even with everything, Elsa could still  _ fix  _ things. The small miracle that came in the form of her younger sister. That thought alone gave her the warmth she desired at this peak. More importantly though, it gave her a newfound sense of strength. There was little time for her to revel on the lingering pleasure.

 

The tentacles binding her were already loosening. Elsa’s muscles felt rather stiff after being in their position for so long, Getting back to her feet took a few seconds longer than anticipated, which was a problem when every second mattered. She needed to get the being through the portal before it could retreat back into Anna’s body. 

 

Elsa stood before the circle, grabbing one of the tentacles and firmly holding it in front of her. With the other, she channeled her power.  _ FWOOSH _ ! The circle erupted into roaring blue flames, almost reaching her knees. So far, so good. Now, the crucial part.

 

Undeterred by the sudden chill striking her cold, bare body, Elsa began the ritual. “In the name of divine desire, I-” She had to clutch her head.

 

_ No _ .  _ Not now _ .  _ Please, not now _ . The same dizziness struck her again, this time with renewed ferocity. Not a coincidence. This must have been the  _ being’s _ doing. Elsa steeled herself. One shot. One chance to fix everything between her and Anna.  _ One chance _ to atone. It would take more than a little headache to stop her.

 

“ _ In the name of divine desire, I- IN THE NAME OF DIVINE DESIRE, I B- _ ” She couldn’t do it. The pain in her head swelled far past anything she could tolerate. Her knees grew strained and wobbly. With a few panicked gasp, she fell to the floor, closing her eyes.

 

* * *

 

“Elsa. Elsa, wake up!” The one voice that could pierce the thick fog plaguing Elsa’s mind. That could give her calm. Giving her the strength to open her heavy, weighted eyes. 

 

The first sight she woke up was like the back of her hand. The same old spot on the corner of her ceiling.  _ My bed. Anna must have moved me _ .

 

_ ANNA _ ! She bolted upright. Then, the dizziness started to take her again. That, and the horrible realisation. She’d  _ failed _ . Failed Anna. What was the point of all the work? All that  _ misery _ ? For both of them. What else could she do but lay there and weep?

 

“Elsa-”  _ Oh _ . Of course Anna was standing right there. So it wasn’t Elsa’s imagining her voice. Her calm, serene voice. How long before today was it that there wasn’t a hint of anger or sadness to it? Just them talking,  _ connecting _ , sister to sister. Elsa knew what was coming. Anna wouldn’t be mad at her. Blame her for anything. Because  _ of course  _ she wouldn’t.

 

“Anna. I-” She already knew there was nothing she could come up with. Maybe her addled brain thought something would come to mind as she spoke the words.  _ I’m sorry _ ?  _ You’ll just have to be half-monster forever _ ? “I’m so sorry,” she finally whispered. 

 

“Sorry? Oh right, you passed out. I forgot.” Same old happy-go-lucky, nonchalant Anna. “Everything’s okay now. Well, sort of.”

 

Elsa had to look away. She couldn’t possibly look Anna in the eyes right now. “It’s okay, Anna. You don’t have to pretend any more.”

 

Since Elsa wouldn’t look into Anna’s eyes, she decided to lean her head over to meet Elsa’s eyes. “Wait wait wait. Don’t you want to hear the good news? Okay okay, there’s some good news and some bad news.”

 

_ Good news _ . Even if the world was ending, Anna would find some way to make light of it. Knowing her, she would give Elsa credit for trying. That, and be grateful there were no more secrets between them. If nothing else, she could at least humor her sister after all this time. “Alright, Anna. What’s the-” her words stopped cold in her mouth as she caught a glimpse of Anna’s back.

 

There was  _ nothing  _ strange there. As though Anna was just-  _ Anna  _ her whole life. Then it was  _ back _ . That stupid growth. It seemed could hide now. Was that all she’d accomplished, making it even stronger? Damnit, she was supposed to  _ fix  _ this!

 

“Okay, okay. Just a little more,” Anna said, taking a deep breath. She hunched over, tensing her body up strangely. A tentacle emerged from her back. Still glowing bright. Only this time, it was a clear blue instead. What’s more, Anna didn’t seem the least bit panicked or even concerned over it erupting from her. Instead of lunging after Elsa, it reached down to the floor. A few second later, it came back, wrapped around a glass of water. “Here.”

 

Elsa started at the glass. “ _ What _ ?” For all her studies in the subject, she was completely at a loss.

 

“You- you lost quite a lot of  _ fluids _ . I thought you might want a drink.” Looking at Anna, then back to the glass, Elsa carefully picked it up. Looking at it now, she really was _ parched _ . In barely two seconds, she threw the entire thing back. Refreshing. She needed that.

 

“Alright then.” Feeling more energised, Elsa pulled herself upright on the bed. “You want to tell me what  _ the hell _ is going on here? Don’t tell me that  _ thing  _ is your friend now.”

 

Anna shook her head, but her smile seemed to grow. “That  _ thing  _ is gone. This is all  _ me  _ now.” The tentacle wrapped around her arm, smooth as silk.

 

“Those- are  _ yours _ now?  _ How _ ? I didn’t even manage to banish the being.” Elsa couldn’t stop dwelling on that moment. Her failure.

 

Anna moved back, holding her arms out. “Okay, okay. It went something like this.” It wasn’t enough to just retell it, Anna needed to re-enact it as well. “So there I was. Watching you get up after, well-  _ you know _ . Then you fell to the ground. You wouldn’t get up!  _ What was I going to do _ ?” She made a big show of taking a deep breath. “Then-  _ I remembered _ . When I heard you speak, I remembered the words to send that thing back!”

 

So she really did repress that memory. How fortunate, for both of them. When Elsa looked back up, Anna was holding her hands out in front of the circle. Clearly this wasn’t complete without a repeat of the exact moment. “In the name of divine desire, I banish you. I BANISH YOU!” She looked at Elsa excitedly. “I wish you could have seen it. It sort of got sucked right out of me, and through the circle. It sort of sounded like it was screaming or something.”

 

“Amazing,” Elsa whispered. Being ripped out of a body you inhabited for years probably wasn’t a very comfortable experience. Maybe Anna wasn’t entirely wrong about that. “By the way, it’s ‘I banish  _ thee’ _ .”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Anna looked slightly deflated. “I swear I got it right. It worked, didn’t it?”

 

Elsa nodded. “It’s not so much the words themselves, but the feelings you put into them. Like I said, these beings run on feelings and emotions. I assumed that with my power, I was the only one that could send it back. But your will to remove that creature was strong enough to win out.” Anna really was amazing. When all was said and done, she saved  _ herself _ .

 

“Amazing. So what about this? How come I can move these on my own now? Well,  _ sort of _ . They still take a bit of getting used to.” She wiggled the tentacle back and forth, as though Elsa needed some further convincing that she really was in control.

 

“I-  _ I don’t know _ . I’ve never read about anything like this, Anna. The only thing I can really think of is that you and that being were directly connected. It was controlling the tentacle part of you, until it was pulled out.” She was just flying by the seat of her non-existent pants, yet that made a certain amount of sense. Well, her idea wasn’t  _ entirely _ baseless. There was this nagging idea that the being didn’t actually read Elsa’s palate; rather it learned those memories from Anna. Did she even want that to be true or not? 

 

Anna grabbed the tentacle. “Isn't this great though? I can use them myself now. I can even hide them if I focus hard enough” Her smile faded just a bit as she noticed Elsa’s expression. “Isn't this better than just getting rid of it?”

 

“Not necessarily, Anna. That  _ part  _ might still have lingering effects. You might still have that hunger. That  _ desire _ .” On the subject of desires, there was still that other matter. “Anna, I happened to notice what you were doing during the- intercourse. Enjoying yourself, so to speak.”

 

“Well, uh,  _ yeah _ , you see I-” Not something Anna wanted to be noticed. Elsa couldn’t stop herself from bringing it up. She wasn't really mad, or even disappointed. Just curious.

 

“As I said, it’s likely you were directly connected. Some of that pleasure it was feeding in must have leaked to you. That could have easily evoked those desires in you . That, or the creature simply influenced you itself. It probably needed to feed on a  _ lot  _ of those emotions.” Elsa offered her sister a warm smile, but she couldn’t seem to return it.

 

“No, Elsa. It was  _ you _ . It was always you. There might have been a little arousal in me, but I never really thought about sex, or coming, or anything like that.” Downcast, Anna walked slowly to the end of Elsa’s bed and sat down.  _ So much for giving her an out.  _ “All this time, I wanted to believe in you, Elsa. And now I can. Everything you did all this time was for me.”

 

Elsa briskly shook her head. “This was all my fault to begin with. All I did was fix the mistake I made.”

 

“So what, if it wasn’t your fault you would have done nothing?”  _ What the _ . Elsa felt thoroughly blindsided. A question from Anna that somehow never crossed her mind. Yet asked now, there could only be one answer. That was, if Elsa could face the ramifications.

 

“Well- I suppose. That’s not how things turned out, though.” What a weak deflection. “It doesn’t really matter. You’re my sister. I’ll do anything to protect you. Try and keep you safe. Even from myself.”

 

Anna crawled up beside Elsa against the bed’s headboard. “Elsa. I think I love you. Like,  _ love you _ love you.”

 

A shock, yet not a surprise. Anna always was the kind of person to wear those kinds of emotions on her sleeve. At least, the Anna that Elsa remembered was. Therein lie part of the problem. “Well, I guess I love you too, Anna. I just- I don’t know if I would go that far. I would do all of this all over again just for you, but-” Anna’s longing eyes made coming up with a solid reason that much more difficult. Was she seriously considering this? “It’s all my fault. Because of all of this  _ work _ , I’ve kept pushing you away. You mean the world to me, but I’m not sure I  _ know  _ you any more.”

 

“Well- we can fix that, right? You  _ promised _ there would be no more lies. No more hiding. Please, Elsa. While we still have time.” Damn, that was right. Even discounting Anna’s college application, Elsa would certainly need to get a job soon. Who knew how much time they would have?

 

“It’s alright, Anna. There’s nothing to be afraid of, and even if there is, we can take it on together. No more closed doors. We can be sisters again. And- well, I guess we’ll see what else. In the meantime, it’s going to be up to me to deal with any more  _ desires _ that come up. This will be our little secret, alright?” Elsa couldn’t help but laugh.  _ Little secret _ indeed.

 

“Pinky swear?”

 

“ _ Pinky swear _ .”

 

* * *

 

 

A month was far from enough to make up for three years of almost no interaction, but if anyone was going to make it count, it was Anna. Seeing the whole world was perhaps out of reach even with all the free time they had now, but their home city was a good start. Every day she found someplace new and exciting to check out. So far, Anna enjoyed the parks more than Elsa, while Elsa countered that by enjoying the amusement parks a lot more, no matter how extreme the ride. Elsa had a thing for  _ stimulation _ , it seemed. Anna didn’t really mind where they went, as she had a thing for Elsa.

 

As another fruitful day finally rounded out to a close, Elsa greeted Anna to what should have been good news. 

 

“Elsa, I got accepted into college!”

 

“Anna, I got a job offer.”

 

“ _ It’s at our old home _ ,” they said in unison. An uncomfortable silence followed.

 

“Wait, what?” Anna finally managed, looking slightly confused and disheartened.

 

“This is good, isn’t it?” Elsa offered. “I know you applied there, so I thought I would take a chance and do the same.”

 

Anna looked away briefly. “Yeah.  _ Yeah _ . It’s just- already? I wanted a little more time. You know, to just enjoy ourselves. Be sisters again.”

 

Elsa nodded slowly. “I've enjoyed this time together as well. You know it can't last forever, though. Someone has to start supporting the both of us sooner or later.”

 

“I know, I know.” Anna breathed a sigh. “I just wanted a little more time to be ready for this. We’re going to have to look for a place and move out there as soon as possible, aren’t we?

 

“Ideally, yes. I would prefer to leave a good first impression.” Anna nearly jumped as Elsa placed her hand on top of hers. “This isn't the end of the world, Anna. There’s still going to be time to spend together. And if not, we’ll  _ make _ time.” Elsa gave a long yawn. “It’s been a fun month, but believe me. There is such a thing as too much of a good thing.”

 

Anna gave a sly smile. “Oh, I wouldn't be so sure.”

 

“What are you planning now, Anna?” Elsa narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help but return the smile.

 

“ _ It’s a surprise _ ,” Anna whispered, before giving a wink. It was difficult not to ruin it.

Dinner couldn’t be over quick enough after that. The excitement of Anna’s second surprise was proving difficult to contain. When they were done eating and clearing up, she took Elsa by the hand and practically dragged her to Anna’s room.

 

“Alright, alright. Let’s see this surprise of yours, Anna. Was it something you made?” Elsa asked, already seemed a bit winded.

 

“Well, you could say that. Alright, close your eyes.” Elsa didn’t need to be told twice. Anna needed a little more time than she expected to get her shirt off, then get it ready. “Alright, you can open them.”

 

At first, Elsa didn’t seem to notice. It just looked like Anna, sprouting her tentacles. That was, until she noticed. One, two, three, four-

 

_ Five _ . Anna had grown a fifth. “ _ Impressive _ . What do you think you’re going to do with it?” Elsa asked. The possibilities. With some practice, Anna was now able to hold Elsa aloft with just  _ one  _ of them.

 

“Well,  _ who knows _ . But first, you have to do something for me.” Anna took her thumbs and eased her panties down, revealing herself completely.

 

Elsa stepped forward, and the tentacles converged around her, slowly guiding her down onto her knees. “Sometimes, I think I spoil you.”

 

Anna shook her head. “Not as much as I spoil you.”


	4. Epilogue/Bonus: A Little Help From My Friends.

In just a few hours, Anna figured out the basics of moving her new anatomy. A set of four tentacles that extended seemingly as far as Anna wanted them to.

 

After a couple of days, Anna had for the most part mastered their movements, avoiding the basic pitfalls such as tangling them together, or losing her balance. The tentacles themselves didn’t seem to weigh much of anything, but anything she lifted with them did.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, learning some of the more advanced tricks was next. It took more concentration than Anna liked to mould each tentacle into a different shape or size, but that was a trick she simply  _ needed  _ to have under her belt. She would have to ask Elsa to help her understand some of the other things she experienced that fateful night. It took Anna the rest of the month just to work up the courage to subject her elder sister to some of the less conventional acts she witnessed. Especially the spanking.

 

So it was yet another surprise when a fifth “player” decided to join. The whole thing was sudden, starting as another small growth reaching around her back. With some intense thought, and a lot of  _ saved up _ energy, Anna grew it into a full fledged tendril with remarkable ease. Anna had gotten home quite a bit earlier than her sister, and became excited to show off her new addition.

 

Perhaps a little  _ too  _ excited. Elsa gently pushed the tentacles back as she got up to her feet. “Let’s not rush this, Anna. We have all night to enjoy each other.” She slowly walked right up to Anna, tentacles still gliding around her body.

 

“Right. I’m sorry, Elsa.  _ They _ always just-” it wasn’t just that, the recent news gave Anna a dreadful sense of looming deadlines. Like this slice of bliss in her life was on notice. 

 

“It’s not just them, is it?” Elsa asked. Sisterly instincts were still a thing, despite their virtual separation. “I’m not going anywhere, Anna. Not without you. Things will still be fine for us after the move. Think of it as me working hard to  _ make _ all these moments possible. That can only make them more special.”

 

Anna nodded. “I’m sorry, Elsa. You know me. I’ll probably have to be told a few more times after this.”

 

“After everything I put you through, I think you’re worth more than a little patience.” Elsa walked up and gave Anna a small peck. Then another kiss. One more. For a moment, it looked like it might blossom into a full make-out. Maybe next time.

 

“ _ So _ ,” Anna whispered. “How would  _ you  _ like to spend this time?”

 

Elsa gave a suggestive giggle. “Well, I never said we should do something else. Only that we should do this at the right pace. Let’s see if you have any new tricks.”

 

“Well, there’s nothing we can do just yet.  _ Buuuut _ -” The first tentacle stopped its aimless meander around Elsa’s body and moved in on the front of her shirt. Slipping along each button on the way up, pushing it off with gentle ease. Unveiling Elsa’s smooth, slender body always gave Anna a small rush of excitement, and now she was better at it than ever. With a soft caress of Elsa’s cheek, the tentacle tugged the collar, allowing the shirt to slide off Elsa’s arms.

 

“That’s a lot more fun when you do it.” Elsa squeaked as another tendril tickled her torso. “Woah, easy there.” She reached over, running a hand along Anna’s side. “I won’t let you have  _ all  _ the fun.”

 

Elsa’s hands were every bit as soft and comforting as they looked. Every bit as exciting as Anna imagined. Perhaps greater. Especially after that unforgettable night left her rather  _ unsatisfied _ . Sure, there were more important things to worry about, but at least physically she was left with a poor aftertaste. That could be why Elsa worked so hard every one of their special nights afterwards. That, and the now five  _ advantages  _ that Anna possessed.

 

The next thing Anna knew, her legs were up against the side of her bed. A good a place as any to continue. “So, you think you’re ready now?” 

 

Elsa licked her lips. “Hold on, not when I’m still-” while Elsa wasn’t looking, one tentacle managed to slip her skirt open, letting it fall like the shirt did. Leaving nothing but Elsa’s underwear.

 

“How’s that?” Anna asked, with a ghost of a smile. “Comfortable enough for you?”

 

“Plenty.” With Elsa’s formal wear gone, she seemed to relax. With Anna sat on her bed, Elsa lowered her head down into Anna’s lap. Making Anna feel no less special than any other time. Elsa didn’t seem to want it nearly as much; it seemed Anna’s  _ extensions  _ were more than enough for her. To be fair, there was plenty they do on their own. It just felt a bit like she was cheating.

 

The only reasonable thing she could do was  _ share  _ her strange gift with her sister. After removing her last clothing, the tentacles moved around Elsa, four of them working to tease and excite the body it lavished. The last moved around to the back of Elsa’s head. Holding her irresistible lips, her soft tongue just close enough. 

 

Every touch somehow turned out more exciting, more tantalising than the last. Not just tonight, but over  _ every _ precious night they spent together. Anna wasn’t exactly finicky, but Elsa always managed to hit the good spots. Each tender kiss between her folds, each gentle slide of her tongue sent warmth and excitement to the  _ very  _ ends of her body. Elsa had a way of going above and beyond even Anna’s imagination.

 

As a result, it became that much more difficult for Anna to focus on what she was doing with her extra limbs. Like learning to walk again, they more or less moved back and forth without her thinking now, but to make precise movements like the ones she was attempting around Elsa’s bra strap took a  _ lot  _ more focus. Especially when she couldn’t see, and Elsa was driving her pleasure ever higher. More focus than she could muster. Elsa finally held her tongue, allowing Anna the coordination she needed.

 

“Next time. I’ll get it next time,” Anna said, panting softly.

 

“That’s the fourth time you’ve said that.” Elsa couldn’t help give a sly smile up to her sister. “Don’t let your mouth write checks your extra limbs can’t cash.”

 

“Oh,  _ shut up _ !” Anna huffed. “Or don’t you want my friends to me cashing  _ anything  _ for you tonight?”

 

“Woah woah,” Elsa cut in, loosing her bra completely. “You’re still learning. Why don’t you try something you’re good at already? I know there’s  _ plenty _ .”

 

Anna gave Elsa a suggestive laugh, as a couple of her tentacles slipped past the laces of Elsa’s panties. “Oh, you would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

 

“Oooh! You’re certainly excited today,” Elsa squeaked. Anna had found her mark, and Elsa was already starting to quiver. “Is there something-  _ urh _ \- else you’d like to do?”

 

_ You read my mind _ . Or at least, half of it. While Anna did have something more  _ full on _ ready to go, she wanted to try something even riskier to get them there. “I think we’re ready to move on, yes. So if you just hold still for a moment.”

 

“Anna, what are you-  _ woah _ !” In just a few seconds, Anna managed to wrap her tentacles around her sister and hoist her up to eye-level. More noticeably, breast to breast. The trick, it seemed, was to do it all at once instead of hesitating. “You  _ are  _ improving.” They shared a kiss slightly longer than the last. More tender. More  _ fulfilling _ .

 

“ _ You know it _ ,” Anna whispered. “How about we get to the main event? I know you’ve been waiting.” Anna retracted each of her tentacles. The time for teases was over.

 

“Not yet.” Now free of Anna’s extra limbs, Elsa shuffled around to face the same direction, leaving her back pressed against her younger sister. “There.” Not the best view, but a good chance to show off her skills even where Anna couldn’t see. 

 

Anna ran the tentacles under her own legs to greet Elsa. Only Elsa greeted one first, putting a gentle grip on it with her hand.  _ Guiding  _ it in the right direction. Sliding it along her moist lower lips one more time for good measure. With a little more force from Anna, she let it gently inside, allowing it to take her once more. The wave of pleasure reverberated through Anna’s body, making her skin tingle and giving that craved sense of  _ bliss _ . How in the world could any of this be wrong?

 

In fact, the pleasure was far too great to let Elsa enjoy all to herself. Anna had quietly gotten a second tendril to give herself the same experience as Elsa. Yet another thing she wished she had gotten over the discomfort of trying a little sooner. As Elsa rocked her hips up and down her occupant, Anna did her best to match her sister’s pace back and forth inside herself. She could always adjust later if one of them started to lag behind. In the meantime, there were plenty of ways to make this more interesting. More  _ intense _ . There were three tentacles left to direct, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy things the old-fashioned way.

 

While a thin third tentacle wrapped itself around Elsa’s left breast, Anna’s left hand found its way around the other. Driving Elsa’s pace and her elated moans ever higher. Anna could do better, though. With a little more difficulty, her right hand homed in on Elsa’s sweet spot, just above the main action. 

 

“Haaah!” Elsa cried. She  _ definitely  _ felt that one, though it wasn’t hard for Anna to tell. “Anna-  _ Anna _ ,” she panted. “More, I want more.  _ Feed me _ .”

 

Hardly a subtle hint for what she wanted. For the life of her, Anna could never quite figure out how to copy the strange trick that creature did. Giving a perfect copy of a taste or smell. It certainly wasn’t from a lack of trying, mostly because Anna though it would be  _ amazing  _ to do that. For now, plain tentacle would have to suffice. So up it went, crawling along Elsa’s body, receiving a welcoming lick as it slid into Elsa’s mouth.

 

As their shared pleasure rose ever further, keeping movements in sync became more difficult. Not that Elsa seemed to mind. Both of them moved faster and faster, moaned higher and louder, though Elsa’s moans were now muffled. It wasn’t quite the use of Anna’s new limb that she hoped for, but that didn’t matter. Elsa was having the time of her life, as Anna would know. More, more,  _ more _ . That’s all she wanted now. For both of them.

 

“Mmm _ mmph _ !” Elsa managed, going over the edge. So close together, their shared heat reached a fever. A sublime haze. Elsa’s climax was more than enough to push Anna to her own peak, giving them almost perfect synchronisation. It was tempting to fall back on the bed in an elated exhaustion, but Anna didn’t want to upset this moment. Especially with that ping of doubt Anna still felt about how often they could enjoy this in the future.

 

It may have been a whole minute, but Anna finally noticed her sister wasn’t quite so content to sit idle. In fact, As the tentacles slipped away, Elsa was back on her feet. With a soft, yet confident hand, she shoved Anna back onto the bed. 

 

Elsa hopped forward, leaning in next to Anna. “Not bad, for a warmup.” She caressed one of the tentacles swinging above Anna, bringing back a spark of vigor to her body. “But you have  _ five _ , don’t you? It’s time to see what you can do.  _ Test the limits _ .” 

 

Anna froze. She forgot just how  _ into _ this her older sister could get. “Uh, test  _ what  _ limits, exactly?”

 

“I’m talking-” Elsa leaned in close. “About going  _ all in _ ,” she whispered.

 

“All in?” Elsa’s sultry look was met with one of confusion. “You’ve done all of that already.”

“Oh?” Elsa laughed softly. “I’m not just talking about me this time.”

 

Anna paled. “ _ Wait, What _ ?” She was more than happy to let Elsa indulge her desires to her heart’s content, there were certain things Anna didn’t think herself quite ready for. “Elsa,  _ I dunno _ . I mean, I’d like to, but, you know, when I’m ready?”

 

“If not now, then when?” Elsa wasn’t going to give up on this, was she? Even if she flatly refused, Elsa would simply ask again later. Anna was certainly open to the possibility, but there was no way she could match Elsa’s first time, not while she hadn’t learned all the same tricks. 

 

“I- what if I don’t like it? What if it’s too much for me? What if I- like,  _ really  _ hurt myself? What if it causes me to-”

 

The next thing Anna knew, Elsa was right on top of her, holding a finger on Anna’s soft lips. “ _ It’ll be alright _ . Just start small, alright? It might be a bit uncomfortable at first. If anything feels seriously wrong, just back out, alright?”

 

With her limited space and continuous jitters, Anna managed an uneasy nod. Why couldn’t she muster up the courage to see this through? If Elsa could do this, so could she. “Okay, I’ll try.”

 

Another short kiss. “Just try not to worry too much. Relax as much as possible. Being more tense won’t help you at all.” Easier said than done. Strangely, the worst thing about this was Anna was doing this to herself. With all focus, she took the narrowest of her tentacles and lined it up. Perfectly positioned. Elsa was still. Just  _ waiting _ . Here goes.

 

_ Please don’t hurt too much _ . Anna started to apply pressure, getting her own undivided attention. There was definitely a hint of discomfort.  _ Please, don’t hurt _ . As the feelings clashed with each other, Anna tried to follow her sister’s advice. She was still opening up. The feeling was slightly worse than before, yet she genuinely want to continue now.  _ Please, don’t- _ .

 

“Aaaaah!” Anna cried out. She couldn’t see, but there was no doubt. She’d  _ made it _ . Anna couldn’t move again just yet. Her mind was a burning haze, leaving her with little coordination.

 

“My, my,” Elsa said, looking back. “You did well there. By the looks of things-” Elsa reached back to the point of entry. “Oooh, looks like you managed to lubricate yourself. I didn’t realise you could do that now.”

 

“But-  _ I couldn’t _ . Or at least, I- I thought I couldn’t.” There wasn’t a lot Anna _ could  _ think about. Only that she didn’t want this to hurt. “Wait, maybe because I wanted it badly enough.”

 

“Well, they did run on emotions and desires before, remember? You just have to want something strongly enough.” Elsa stretched her left hand over her hind. “Speaking of which, there’s something  _ I  _ want rather heavily right now.”

 

It was almost scary how different Elsa became during their intimate moments. In just a couple of minutes, her calm self shattered and her inner desires came out in force. That was the power of that creature.  _ Anna’s  _ power now. After all the time apart, she wouldn’t miss these moments for the world. Not because it made Elsa happy, or Anna, but because they could  _ share  _ this.

 

With enough focus back, Anna managed to engage her extra limbs. In a few intense, yet satisfying seconds, the tentacles converged on the sister’s joined rears, making the fun four for four. Anna bit into her lip, to which Elsa simply breathed a sigh. Her contented smile made it clear she lived for this, even if it was nothing new. For Anna, this was still a raging mix excitement and nervousness. Especially as she started to move all of them, almost entirely on instinct. There was no way she could move them on their own like that; not in her current state of mind.

 

_ Four _ . Four sources of intoxicating pleasure all feeding directly to her. On top of that (and Anna), her sister’s silky, warm skin rubbing against her, making her  _ feel _ each movement that much more. Elsa let out the occasional moan every few seconds, each a little higher pitched than the last. The only thing Anna could let out was the occasional tear from her eyes. There was no way this could stop. Not now. Not  _ ever _ . There was still  _ more  _ that could be done.

 

One more tentacle. She still had one more she could  _ use _ . How, though? The last thing Anna wanted was to create an unfair situation between the two of them when things were going so well. Could she pull off one last trick?

 

Focus. Same as before: create the desire, and let that fill your mind. Even with everything that’s was already  _ filling  _ her. Focus. All the simpler good times that Anna and Elsa shared. Once a distant memory, now made anew with each day.  _ Focus _ . 

 

_ That divine taste _ -

 

There. The last tentacle gave off a sticky looking liquid. Could it be? Had she done it-

 

_ Yes _ ! Vanilla fudge. Her favourite. “Elsa-” she gasped between thrusts. Offering the last, sticky tentacle between the two of them.

 

Elsa seemed to pick up on it immediately. At first, they took it in turns. Taking, long, slow, deep licks. Then, together. Tongues occasionally running into each other. Giving Anna her cue to produce more of the delicious syrup. Almost as sweet as her sister’s satisfaction. For a short moment, enough to make Anna forget about the worries she felt about the times ahead.

 

As long as there was a way to spend more quality time together, it wouldn’t matter how long it took. Not because of the relief after waiting, but because of Elsa herself. She had worked  _ so  _ hard to make all of this possible. It was up to Anna to work just as hard.


End file.
